Batfam Moments
by Soft-falling-Raindrops
Summary: Little moments in the Batfam lives :) Includes Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, and Barbara. I don't know Stephanie or Cassandra very well, sorry. Please R&R! I don't own Batman, nor will I ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again guys! This is gonna be like a collection of moments in the Batfam ^-^ I really hope you enjoy! They aren't going to all be following the same story line. Please Read and Review!  
>~Soft-falling-Raindrops<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Drinking habits (Dick)<em>**

Jason rubbed at his eyes sleepily as he tromped down the stairs, cursing under his breath as he almost missed a step.

"The hell... stupid stairs, stupid Dick for taking my helmet and making me stay here to get it back..." His eyesight was blurry as he made his way into the hall, and he yelped as his foot was pierced by the most horrid death toy known to man: Lego.

"Damian, what the hell?!" The young adult old shouted, hopping up and down on one foot while grasping the other in his hands.

Damian was looking up from his building with an offended expression on his face, and he complained "Todd, you destroyed my barracks! Where are my armies supposed to sleep now?"

Scowling, Jason growled "I don't care! Go play with your toys elsewhere, like in your room."

He ignored Damian's mutters and walked into the kitchen, planning on cornering Dick so he could get his helmet back and leave, when he came upon the older man in the kitchen, leaning over the sink with his head turned to one side. The tap was running, and Dick had his mouth open while the water poured into it.

"What're you doing?"

After a few seconds Dick stood up, and wiped water off his mouth with the back of his his hand. "Uh, getting water?"

Jason snorted, and as he was pulling the fridge open asked "Can't you use a glass, like a normal person?" Shrugging, Dick leaned over and snagged a pack of bacon from the fridge, placing it beside the stove.

"I've always drank my water like that. Well, unless Al is around... he'd probably have a heart attack at my manners."

Jason smirked, and pulled a beer out of the fridge before pushing it closed with his foot. "Well, I spent the night Dicky-bird. Where's my helmet?"

Feigning innocence, Dick asked "What helmet?"

Jason narrowed his eyes at him, and Dick put his hands up. "Okay, okay... Just stay for breakfast? When's the last time you've had some real food, Alfred's food?"

Sighing, Jason let his head hit the counter comically before mumbling "Fine. And THEN I'm gone."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Costume problems. (Tim)<strong>_

Jason pulled his helmet off and winced as he stretched, pain flaring in his lower back. "Stupid bad-guys with stupid pipe..."

He winced as he tugged his shirt off, probing at his back and groaning when he felt a gash. "Great. How the heck am I going to stitch this?"

Tim came into the Batcave a few seconds later, and he frowned when he saw Jason's back. "Jason, maybe you should think about spending the night here so I can keep an eye on that. Here, stay still and let me stitch it."

Groaning, Jason let Tim sew him back up. Luckily it was over quickly, but when Jason tried to tug his skintight shirt back on it scraped against the cut. "Now I can't even get my costume back on!"

Tim chuckled, and patted Jason's shoulder. "It'll be fine, just a week or two till the stitches can come out." He turned to pull his costume off, and Jason raised an eyebrow as he realized the younger teen was struggling.

"Dude, either you got fat, or your costume shrunk in the wash. That thing is tight now." To prove his point, Jason reached over and flicked the spandex, smirking when it sounded with a sharp 'twang'.

Tim flushed, and muttered "Alfred was teaching Damian how to wash his suit, and they decided to use mine as practice. Al's currently making a new one, but for now I'm stuck with this." He glared at the material, and Jason started snickering.

"Is this why you were doing that weird little dance on patrol last night?"

Beet red now, Tim protested "It's like having a freaking wedgie, but throughout the whole night and you can't do a thing!"

Jason started chortling, and when he could get his breath back he gasped "It's a bat-wedgie!" 

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't want to be alone (Damian)<strong>_

Dick stumbled up the stairs sleepily, wanting to crawl under his covers and sleep for three years. It had been a rough night on patrol, and all of them were really tired.

Jason was so tired that he didn't even protest when Alfred insisted he stay the night, so 'He can keep an eye on Master Jason's injuries.'

Doing what he called his 'brotherly rounds,' Dick peeked into first Tim's room, and then Jason's, checking on his younger brothers. Tim was curled up on his bed under his blankets, and Jason was spreadeagled on top of his covers.

Chuckling, Dick pulled the blankets up over Jason and smirked when the younger adult nuzzled up to his hand. "Night Jace."

He checked in Damian's room, and instantly felt like something was wrong. Damian was in his bed, but he was holding himself stiffly, and his breathing was too erratic to be sleeping. "Dami, are you okay?"

The younger boy was silent, and as Dick's eyes focused in the darkness he could see the slightest shaking of his shoulders. "Damain..." He crossed the room, and rested a hand on his brother's shoulder, who stiffened.

"Get out Grayson." His voice was hoarse, and Dick frowned. "Little D, are you okay?"

"I said get out!"

Damian sat up and faced Dick, glaring. His eyes were red and puffy, and there was tear tracks down his cheeks. "Little D, tell me what's wrong."

"I just want..." His bottom lip trembled, and in a flash Dick had climbed into bed beside Damian, pulling him onto his lap. "Shh. Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want Father, or you, or Todd, or, or... Drake, getting hurt. I'm scared, that if you get hurt badly one night, that you won't come home..." His voice had dropped to a whisper, and Dick cuddled the boy in his arms. "Dami, I promise, we will always come home."

~Four years later~

Tears welled behind green eyes, as the youngest member of the Wayne family stood in front of four graves.

"You promised, Dick. You promised me that you would always come home."

A sob was choked in his throat, and he hastily swiped at his eyes with his sleeve, stopping the tears from falling. "You promised..." Damian dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself, crying brokenly as rain started falling softly.

"I don't want to be alone."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Please tell me what you think, and if you have ideas for the next Batfam moments! ^-^ I'd love to hear from you! <strong>


	2. Snow Days and Pranks

**Hey again guys! Thanks to all who favorited/followed! And thanks to SweetyKinz, who gave me two of the ideas for this chapter! :D You rock! Go check her out! ^-^**

_**Snow Day (Whole Batfam)**_

Bruce sighed as he glared at the paper sitting in front of him, closing his eyes in frustration as the letters started to swim off the paper at him. He had been doing paperwork since five in the morning, and he currently felt like tearing it into pieces. He needed to relax, take a break.

Alfred apparently had thought the same thing, coming into the room just as Bruce felt he was about to burst.

"You've been working since early this morning, Master Bruce. Do come and take a break, have something to eat." Alfred chided, and Bruce smiled wearily. "Yea, I've just got to finish thi-"

A loud thump on the window startled both the men, and when they turned around they could see Dick, Tim, and Damian running for cover behind snow drifts and trees, while Jason stood in the middle of the yard, smirking.A clump of snow was sliding down the window, and another was resting in Jason's hand, being thrown and caught again.

Alfred and Bruce could see his lips moving, and Bruce moved to open the window. He looked down as the curtains billowed out, and a snowball made contact with his head, the young adult who threw it grinning merrily as he ran behind the cover of an oak tree.

"Oh, it is so on." Bruce muttered, a grin on his face as he pulled the windows closed.

"Hey Alfred, where'd you put my boots and jacket?" "Down by the front door, sir." Pulling his coat on, he raced out the door and scooped up a handful of snow, forming it into a sphere shape.

The yard was silent, and Bruce narrowed his eyes playfully as he scouted out the terrain, watching for a puff of breath or a movement of any sort. After five minutes he was rewarded, by a small puff of white coming from behind a clump of bushes.

"Gotcha."

Running over, he leapt and tugged on the hood of the person's parka, tossing a snowball at them.

"Ahh!"

A girly shriek came from the black parka falling to the ground, as Dick ended up face first in the snow. "Oh crap." Dick shrieked again as he got a handful of snow shoved down the front of his jacket, jumping away to try and escape Bruce.

"Jason, Dami, Tim, don't just stand there! Help me!" Dick yelled, and at his call two figures came rushing at Bruce form the trees, shrieking and tossing snowballs rapidly. "I'll get you Father!" Laughing, Bruce was over taken by the three, pinned to the ground as they attacked him mercilessly.

"Jason, get the bucket of snow!" Tim called, while struggling to keep Bruce's legs pinned underneath him. A devilish cackle came from behind Bruce, as his second oldest son appeared and dumped a bucket of freezing snow on his head.

"God- Jason!" The older man playfully roared, pushing the others off him and tackling Jason around the waist, bringing him down. "Dog-pile!" Dick shouted gleefully, as he landed on Jason's legs. "This is now beginning to be childish." Damian muttered, before Jason grabbed his arm and tugged him down. "Come on Demon Spawn, have fun for once!"

-o0o-

Alfred smiled as he watched them from inside, their cheeks and noses red, snow in their hair. He was positive that when they all trooped in, they'd be more than ready for hot stew, and mugs of cocoa. Shrieks of laughter could be heard through the kitchen window, and Alfred could see snowballs flying, hitting their targets more than missing them.

Even from a distance he could see the giant grin on Jason's face, and he could hear the peals of laughter coming from the youngest member of the Wayne family. "It is good to have all of them home, and safe."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pranks (Damian and Tim)<em>**

Damian smirked as he waited underneath the bed, his arms folded underneath his head as he watched the carpet from underneath the bed covers. This would be the perfect prank for scaring Drake, and he wouldn't get scolded by Father for harming him.

His last prank had gone wrong, terribly wrong, ending up with a very confused Grayson, an angry Pennyworth, and Father being in a terrible mood all day.

This would just get Drake, scaring him effectively.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, and a quiet voice was mumbling under its breath as Drake entered the room, his eyes falling shut as he yawned.

"Schematics... Hafta work on the Batmobile some more," Tim mumbled under his breath, kicking his shoes off to the side as he stretched. _Just a little closer. _

Tim paused for a moment, looking towards the door, and Damian caught his breath as he seemed indecisive between going back to work, or falling asleep. After a little bit he shrugged slightly, and stepped just close enough to the edge of the bed as he pulled his shirt off. _Perfect._

Lunging forwards slightly, Damian seized Tim's ankle and yanked the older boy slightly, grinning as a high pitched shriek rang out as Tim flailed his arms about. "Gahh!" Tim landed on the floor with a thump, and Damian grinned, laughing as the older boy looked around with wide eyes. "Timmy!" Dick burst through the door, followed closely by Bruce, and then Alfred as they gathered inside the room.

"What happened?"

"I don't-" Tim started, but Damian crawled out from underneath the bed with a grin on his face, and Tim scowled. "Oh wait. I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Man I stink at ending stuff. o.o<strong>

**Please Review! ^-^**


	3. Tim's prank

**Howdy again! Hope you like this new chappie, please review! Or don't. But I'll be happy if you do. :D  
>A.N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes. New web browser cause the old one didn't work, but I can't find the spellcheck option... ):<strong>

**AGES: (This is headcanon for this fic, ages will be subject to change to fit the other chapters in these shorts as well.)**  
><strong>Dick: 22<strong>  
><strong>Tim: 16<strong>  
><strong>Damian: 13<strong>

* * *

><p>Tim smirked as he plugged his USB into Damian's laptop, checking around to make sure the little demon wasn't ready to kill him before tapping a few keys. He knew it was childish, but he wanted revenge on Damian for how the brat had scared him, and then made him feel foolish the other day. He was ready for some revenge.<p>

"Alright. When anyone opens his search history, it'll be flooded with these sites..." Tim grinned, unplugging his USB and erasing any signs that he had been there, even wiping down the laptop slightly to make sure his prints weren't on it.

When he was sure that it wouldn't be traced back to him, he exited the room quickly, returning the little slip of paper that had fallen to the ground beside the door into its slot.

Looking at both ends of the hallway, he took off running towards the staircase, letting his momentum carry him towards the railing as he slid on his socks, jumping over the banister and landing at the bottom in a crouched position.

He knew Alfred told them no acrobatics in the manor, but it was like a thrill rush whenever he could do it and not get caught. Dick and Jason understood him. Getting up, he heard the door open, indicating that Dick and Damian were back from whatever outing Dick had dragged his younger sibling on.

Grabbing his laptop off the coffee table, Tim pulled it open and opened up some tabs, trying to make it look like he hadn't been hacking Damian's computer. "Hey Dick." He called out casually, and Damian narrowed his eyes almost instantly.

"Drake, what did you do?" He snapped, storming over to the couch and putting his hands on his hips as he glared at Tim. "What are you talking about?" Tim grumbled, keeping his eyes glued to his computer screen.

"Damian, don't talk to Tim like he's a dog." Dick scolded mockingly, plopping himself into the seat beside Tim and throwing an arm around his younger brother's shoulder. "Whatcha working on Tim-Tim?"

Rolling his eyes, Tim shoved Dick's arm off his shoulder playfully, and mumbled "Don't call me that. And I'm hacking into Wayne Tech. Bruce has been grumbling about the amount of meetings he has had lately, so I just cancelled a few of the non-important ones."

"And by the non-important ones, you mean all of them?" Dick grinned as Damian headed upstairs, and Tim nodded absentmindedly. "Most of them. There's a few that he does need to go to, to make sure the whole company doesn't go to wreck."

Damian came back downstairs with his laptop tucked under one arm, sitting across from Tim and Dick in a chair. "Hey, Dami, can I see your laptop? Mine's not working, and I just want to look up an address for my boss." Dick asked, and Damian nodded, getting up and handing his laptop to Dick.

"Sure, just don't touch my stuff." Damian called over his shoulder, heading into the kitchen. Opening up a new tab, Dick tapped the keys, grinning in satisfaction when he found what he was looking for. "Perfect. Now just for that other site..."

Opening up a new tab he clicked history, scrolling through it-

And paused, his eyes wide. "Uh... Dami? Something you want to tell me? I mean, if you tell me, I won't force you to talk to Bruce and Alfred." Coming back into the front room, Damian snapped "What are you talking about Grayson?"

Wordlessly Dick turned the computer to face Damian, who's face contorted into shock, and then horror, his skin pale. "I- That's, that's not mine!" Closing the laptop lid, Dick took Damian's hands in his own and said soothingly "It's normal Dami, for a teenaged boy to have urges like these."

"Shut up!" Damian protested, putting his hands over his ears as Dick spoke louder. Tim watched amusedly as Dick pulled Damian's hands off his ears, and said "Dami, when a man and a woman love each other very much-" "Shut the heck up Grayson! I know what freaking happens! I got that talk from Bruce, and I am still emotionally scarred!"

Tim could see the level of stress visable on Damian's face, and he kept his head bent below his laptop screen, trying to stop the shaking in his shoulders. "I do not need 'The Talk' from anyone else, exspecially you!"

"Then why are these websites on your computer?" Dick asked, folding his arms and sitting back in his chair.

"I, I- Drake! He hacked into my computer and put them there!" Damian accused, and Tim feigned surprise. "Damian, I'd never touch your computer in a million years. I might get germs." He scoffed, and Damian growled.

"You little-"

Tim had just enough time to put his computer aside before Damian lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. "How dare you!" He yelled, and Tim desperately tried to shove him off.

"Get... off me!" Tim rasped, as Damian had his hands around Tim's throat. "Damian, get off Tim!" Dick yelled, grasping Damian around the waist and trying to pull him off the older boy.

"Let me at him!" Damian growled, and Dick finally pulled him off, putting him on his stomach on the ground and forcing his knee onto the small of Damian's back. "Damian, stay down." He growled, and Damian scoffed as he glared at Dick from behind.

"Tim, are you okay?" Tim nodded, coughing hoarsely as Damian struggled to get out from under Dick's knee. Dick shifted so he was slightly sitting his weight on Damian, and the younger boy flushed.

"Get off me Grayson!" He protested, and Dick glared at him. "Are you going to leave Tim alone?"

Damian paused, and then nodded, growling under his breath. "Okay then." Dick got up off Damian and scooted over beside Tim, resting one hand on his brother's back as he breathed heavily, his head in his hands.

"Now Tim." Tim looked up and saw Dick watching him, looking slightly suspicious. "Did you do anything to Dami's computer?" Grinning sheepishly, Tim rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled "Well..."

Looking up at the ceiling, Dick let out a groan and closed his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Oh my god... Damian, sit back down."

Damian scowled and sat down in his chair, glaring at Tim. "Tim. Why?" Dick asked, and Tim shrugged slightly. "As a prank back, for him scaring me the other day."

Groaning loudly, Dick muttered "What am I going to do with you two?"

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, hope you enjoyed! ^-^<strong>


	4. Author's Note: Dear Guest:

**Dear 'Guest':**

**I appreciate you taking the time to review, and I agree that my endings aren't the best in the world! Nobodys perfect. :P If you have a better idea, feel free to suggest them! At least be kind, when you're reviewing. I like criticism that is constructive :)**


	5. Nother AN XD

**Guest: Tis kay! Its cause I felt like adding in angst. *Insert an evil laugh here.***

**It's a collection of headcanon based ones, so there's gonna be a few angsty ones in there xD Just a warning. And I love talking to my reviewers :3**

**Hope you enjoy the others! ^-^**


	6. Christmas Eve! (DickBabs)

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Not yet, but still. xD I'm gonna post one on Christmas, that's about Christmas Day. :D I hope you all enjoy! **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>'Ding dong.'<em>

The Manor's doorbell rang through the old house, and what was once silent was thrown into chaos. "SHE'S HERE!" "Out of the way, Drake! I'm answering the door first!" "Guys! Move! It's Barbara, I'M answering the door!"

One amused Barbara Gordon was waiting on the door step, listening to the bumps and crashes coming from inside. Shifting her coat so it was wrapped more securely around her, She blew into her hands and shifted on her feet.

A louder crash sounded by the door, and it was opened to Dick, peeking out and grinning when he saw her. "Hey Babs! Come on in!"

As she stepped over the welcome mat and into the warm house, Barbara pretended to not notice the shattered vase, and the evil glares both Tim and Damian were giving Dick.

"Good evening, Miss Gordon." Alfred greeted politely, taking her coat and hanging it up in the closet by the hall. "Evening Alfred, and Merry Christmas!" Barbara answered, giving the elderly man a quick hug before she followed the others into the front room.

There was a massive tree set up in the middle of the room, with small ornaments, tinsel, and lights twinkling in the light of the many candles around the room. Barbara made her way over to the roaring fire, holding her hands up to the flame as she looked around the room.

"Bruce certainly outdid himself with the tree this year, didn't he?" She grinned, and Tim nodded from his spot on the couch. "He's almost as bad as Selina picking out a new cat bed for her cats!" He grumbled, and Barbara hid a smile.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

Running back to the front door, Barbara grabbed her bags and brought them back to the tree, putting them underneath. "There!"

Dick dived off the couch and grabbed the biggest one, scanning the name tag. "Aw... This one is Bruce's." Barbara giggled as the others quickly read over the name tags, sizing up the packages to see who had the biggest. "Mine is bigger than Drake's!" Damian exclaimed gleefully, and Tim rolled his eyes as he headed over to the window, peering into the snow. "Dick, did Jason stop by yet?"

Dick popped out from underneath the Christmas tree, and he shook his head. "No, not yet. I really hope he didn't get into any trouble along the way. You remember last Christmas, don't you Babs?"

The red head nodded, her thoughts drifting back to last year. Jason had made it just in time, only limping slightly, and claiming he was fine. Halfway through the festivities though, he had passed out, and while Alfred was examining him he had discovered a bullet wound in Jason's leg.

Sighing, Barbara joined Tim by the window, playfully resting her arm atop his head. "Don't worry Timmy. I'm pretty sure Alfred is going to give Jason a thorough check up before he comes in."

"Jason here yet?"

Barbara jumped- As did the others, except for Dick - as Bruce seemingly appeared out of thin air right behind them, putting a few bags down. "Not yet, I'mma call him if he starts running too late." Dick answered, lying upside down on the couch so his black hair was brushing against the wooden paneled floor.

Sighing loudly, Dick rolled off the couch lazily, putting his arms behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. "I really hope he gets here soon."

As if on cue, there was a loud knock at the door. Damian, Tim, and Dick all sprang up, but Alfred was there before they could leave the front room. "Master Jason, do come in!"

Jason entered the room a few minutes later, looking slightly sheepish as he brushed snow out of his hair. "Sorry for being late, the traffic is really bad tonight." He muttered, and Dick glomped him. "It's fine Jace! I'm just glad you're here."

Jason put a few of his own packages under the tree, and Alfred appeared at the door, clearing his throat politely. "Dinner is ready, and on the table."

"Okay Alfred!" Dick chirped, grabbing Barbara's hand and dragging her towards the dining room. "C'mon Babs, sit by me!" Chuckling, Barbara rolled her eyes as Dick pulled a chair out for her, bowing with a flourish as she took her seat.  
>"C'mon Alfred, you're joining too." Jason demanded, pulling out a chair for the elderly man. Alfred tried to protest, but they all agreed that he should join them. Sighing in amusement, Alfred took a seat with them.<p>

They all loaded up their plates, and right before they ate Dick grabbed her hand, and extended his towards Bruce. who smiled. Once they had all joined hands, Bruce bowed his head, and said "Thank you, for another wonderful Christmas, and that we can all be here together as family. Amen."

* * *

><p>Barbara sighed contentedly, closing her eyes as she rested against Dick on the couch. The fire had died down till it was just glowing embers in the hearth, and the candles were now the only sources of light, besides the Christmas tree lights.<p>

"I'm stuffed." Jason announced, as he flopped himself backwards into a chair. "Same here." Bruce agreed, ruffling Tim's hair as he snuggled up against his mentor. "I think this was one of the best Christmases ever." Dick announced, and Bruce chuckled lightly. "You say that every year."

Jumping up, Dick turned on the radio and held his hands out to Barbara, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. "Dance with me, Babs? It's bad luck to break a Christmas tradition!" "Okay, okay." She smiled, pushing herself up and taking his hands.

He pulled her out into the hallway, his hands gently clutching hers as they swayed to the music. Smiling, Barbara rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and letting herself get lost in the music. "Thanks for coming out again, Babs."

Chuckling, she poked his side, and teased "You know I'd never miss Christmas here unless I was dead. You can't simply recreate Alfred's Christmas cooking yourself, you know. It's impossible." Grinning, Dick replied "Oh, so you tried?" Grimacing, Barbara nodded. "It tasted horrible."

"Look up, love birds!"

Jason's voice sounded right above them, and as they looked up they could see him hanging over the railing, holding a piece of mistletoe above them with a gleeful expression on his face. "Finally Alfred will have a picture of you two for the album!"

Dick flushed, and looked at Barbara, shrugging sheepishly. "Can't break traditions now, can we?" Barbara teased, and quickly pecked him on the lips as Alfred sneakily snapped a picture. "Get a room, Gordon!" Damian called, as he and Tim made their way down the hall.

Damian for once wasn't trying to kill Tim, which was a very good sign. "Well, I better be getting home." Barbara sighed, as she looked at the clock hanging above the staircase. "Almost midnight!" "Don't forget your slipper, Cinderella!" Dick grinned as she pulled her coat on, and Barbara grinned.

"Cinderelly, Cinderelly!" She called back in a squeaky voice, and Dick laughed as the others sighed. "Seriously Dicky, again with the Disney references? I swear Disney has invaded your mind." Jason grumbled, and Dick closed the door as he playfully pushed Jason out of his way.

"Whatever Jace. You're just jealous cause you didn't get a childhood." Dick teased, and then ran up the stairs. "I'll beat you all into bed!"

Bruce chuckled as he watched his sons race up the stairs, Alfred smiling along with him. "Merry Christmas, Alfred." "And the same to you, Master Bruce."

* * *

><p><strong>Didja like? ^_^ T'was my first time writing DickBabs. XD Please review, and tell me what you think!**


End file.
